


Duc

by Bette



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bette/pseuds/Bette
Summary: A quick drabble about a boy and his bear.





	Duc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



His mama always taught him that anything worth doing was worth doing right. 

So when Pallegina complained on it later, he told her that was why he’d named the bear cub and also why, every time they had a few days docked on some damn island where there weren’t xaurips trying to drive javelins through them, he took Duc – alright, so maybe he’d named her just to make Pallegina cringe a little – out to try to train her up with some of the tricks he and Maia talked over. 

They rolled their eyes at him now, rolling in the forest with her trying to get her to bite him. When she was twice the size of their enemies and could do it on command, though, they’d be thanking him something fierce.


End file.
